A Little Bit of Chaos
by Marvelbear
Summary: Fairy Tail has always been a crazy place. But when a new kid joins the Guild, it gets even crazier. Rewrite of Jormungandr.
1. A Chaotic Beginning

**A Little Bit of Chaos**

 **(a Fairy Tail FanFiction)**

* * *

 **Hello! This is the edited version of the story previously known as Jormungandr.**

 _ **Yo! I'm DragonKingDragneel25 and Mangabear asked me to help him rewrite and revamp Jormungandr and here's the finished product! And without further ado, Mangabear and I present to you... A Little Bit of Chaos!**_

 **Disclaimer: Mangabear and** _ **DragonKingDragneel25**_ **do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ **-** _ **A Chaotic Beginning**_

* * *

Trains, Kazuki Skyro decided, were the invention of the devil.

The green haired, purple eyed youth curled himself into a tighter ball around his sword as if that would somehow relieve his nausea. Instead, it just reminded him of how horrible he smelled. He gagged, closing his mouth quickly as he felt the bile rise. The last thing he needed to do was throw up on a train and draw attention to himself. Though, with his ragged shirt and jacket and his torn up jeans and boots, it was kind of hard.

Why had he come on the stupid metal monstrosity anyway? There was nothing wrong with good, old fashioned walking. He never got sick when he was walking.

The train took a turn and, being unprepared, he tumbled from his seat and landed in an ungraceful heap of limbs on the floor. A few of the other travelers turned their heads to look but no one asked if he was all right. Which was probably for the best, since he very much was _not_ all right. He sighed, thumping his head on the floor. Apparently, life just hated him.

He closed his eyes, attempting to stave off self-pity. He didn't need it right now. What he needed was a plan. A plan to make sure this would be the last time he ever had to go on a trip like this. After this, he would be able to walk wherever he wanted. So long as he had somewhere to go back to.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" a voice asked. His eyes shot open and his body jerked into a semblance of a sitting position. His intense gaze met that of the conductor's, the poor man's hands raised in a show of apology. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just thought I'd check on you."

"I'm fine," he rasped out. He licked his dry lips before he continued. "Fell out of my seat, is all."

"Yeah, I saw that," the conductor chuckled. "Come on then, let's get you back up."

"Don't touch me!" he barked as he felt the conductor's hands close around his arm. "Just leave me alone. I'm fine."

He glared at the conductor, wishing the man would just leave. Finally, the conductor took the hint and walked off, mumbling under his breath about ungrateful kids. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He was probably a bit harsh but at this point, it was almost instinct. The last two years had been anything but kind to him. And this hellish train ride was his last hope.

"Just a bit longer," he whispered, every ounce of hope he could muster put into those words. Only a little longer until he arrived. Until he tried again. Did he really want to try again? Yes, he did. The streets weren't kind to a scrawny street kid, even if that scrawny street kid was him. He was so very tired of looking over his shoulder all the time, of struggling to find a way to pay for the meals his stomach begged for, of wondering if he was going to make it through the night. And if he was being really honest with himself (which he wasn't prone to being), a home sounded nice.

Before he could dwell any further, the train came to a halt. He bounded to his feet, struggling to repress his urge to grin. His torture had finally ended! His eyes flicked to the window eagerly. It was finally his stop! It was…

"Now arriving at Onibus Station," a voice announced over the intercom. He fell back into his seat almost comically, his face already returning to the green color that had just left it.

This was most definitely not his stop.

"I _really_ hate trains," he mumbled.

* * *

He stood in front of the entrance, his eyebrows raised as he listened to yet another crash from within the building. He had heard the guild was lively but this seemed a bit… extreme. A few insults were shouted before he heard more crashing. He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to convince himself to open the door. He didn't even know why he was so unsure about this. No matter how… exuberant these people appeared, it was unlikely that they would pose any threat to him.

His confidence returned, he pushed open the door. In the next second he was on the ground with another body on top of his own. He growled in annoyance and without any thought, threw the other person off him.

"Hey, what was that for?" the person shouted as he scrambled back up. He blinked and tilted his head. "Hey, wait a second, you're not from here. Who the heck are you?"

"Kazuki Skyro," the newcomer grunted as he got back to his feet. "And you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," the other said, puffing out his chest in pride. "I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

"What?" Kazuki said without thinking, his eyes going wide. This pink haired, scale scarf wearing boy was a Dragon Slayer? What were the odds of that?

"What, you don't believe me?" Natsu demanded, his eyes narrowing. "Then I'll just have to prove it to you!"

"Prove what?" Kazuki frowned, confused. Natsu didn't reply right away, instead taking a deep breath. Realizing what was about to happen, Kazuki took a few quick steps back, along with a deep breath of his own.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted as he blew flames.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" Kazuki yelled barely a second later, a vortex of water coming from his own mouth.

The two magics collided, the resulting steam clouding Kazuki's vision. His eyes flickered from side to side in an attempt to find Natsu. He did eventually find the pinkette, though not by sight. In normal fashion, Natsu announced himself with a fist in Kazuki's face. Growling, Kazuki attacked as well. The next minute found the two rolling around the floor in a very ordinary fist fight. The rest of the guild, largely forgotten through this entire exchange, watched in a mixture of amusement and surprise.

"Did he just…" one boy said. He glanced at the small old man next to him. "Master, did he just use Dragon Slaying Magic?"

"I think so," the old man replied, crossing his arms as he began to think.

"Ouch, don't bite me, damn it!" Kazuki shouted, shaking his arm that was currently between Natsu's teeth. "That hurts!" The next second Natsu had been kicked across the room as Kazuki inspected the bite mark. Surprisingly, the boy didn't even twitch. A girl hesitantly walked over to his side, giving him a quick once-over.

"He's unconscious," she announced. The guild fell silent, their eyes drifting over to Kazuki. He shifted uneasily, already knowing what was coming next. He really shouldn't have gotten into a fight his first minute here but really it was Natsu's fault. Kazuki closed his eyes as he waited for the words that had become more than familiar to him.

"Boy," the old man in the odd hat said sternly. He paused, making Kazuki hold his breath in anticipation. "Who are you?"

"Uh… Kazuki Skyro," Kazuki said for the second time that day. He continued to wait, still a bit on edge.

"I take it you're on your own?" the old man asked. "Like Natsu, your father is gone too?"

"Yes," Kazuki said simply, deciding that now really wasn't the time to be mentioning his other family members too…

"And you're looking for a Guild?" the old man continued. He didn't even give Kazuki a chance to respond. "Well, then, I suppose you're in the right place. There are plenty of kids here already. One more won't hurt anyone."

"Just like that?" Kazuki blurted out. The old man just raised his eyebrows in question. Kazuki gestured towards Natsu. "Even after that, you're still going to let me join?"

"It'll take a lot more than that to keep Natsu down," the old man said drily. As if the words were a signal, Natsu groaned.

"What just happened?" he muttered, sitting up slowly. He looked around, his eyes landing on Kazuki in confusion. "Hey, who are you?" Kazuki looked at the other boy in exasperation, wondering exactly how many times he would have to say his name today.

"You'll have plenty of time to figure it out," the old man scolded Natsu. "After all, he's your new guild mate." Kazuki's head whipped back towards the old man, who just smiled back at him. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kazuki."

* * *

"There we go," Makarov said as he removed the stamp from Kazuki's arm. The boy twisted it in an attempt to get a better look at it. Failing, he looked back at Makarov silently. "As of now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Great," Kazuki mumbled. Though no part of him showed it, Kazuki couldn't deny that he was ecstatic. He was finally a part of a guild. No more sleeping on the streets, no more empty stomachs and best of all, no more trains.

"Lemme see," Natsu demanded, grabbing Kazuki's arm. Kazuki stiffened but managed to keep from throwing the boy across the room. Again. As it was, the pinkette seemed to have no memory of the first time and instead was acting as if the two of them were joined at the hip. "It's just black. That's boring."

"What does it matter?" Kazuki sighed, yanking his arm away. "It's a guild mark, not a tattoo."

"Black's still boring," Natsu said, scrunching his nose.

Kazuki looked away, using every ounce of willpower in him not to reply. His eyes travelled over the Guild. Between his fight with Natsu and talking with the master, he hadn't had much of a chance to even look at anyone else. As Makarov had mentioned, there were plenty of kids. In fact, a lot more kids than he would have expected in a guild. Yet all of them bore the mark that announced membership. Like the kid walking by him right now. He had the mark right across his chest.

"What the hell?" Kazuki muttered, still staring at the naked boy as he walked by. It was like a train wreck; it was impossible to look away.

"Oi, stripper!" Natsu called out, seeing the same thing. The naked boy paused, sending a glare Natsu's way. Natsu just pointed at him. "Lose something?"

"Not again!" the kid cried out as he looked down at himself. He whipped his head side to side frantically. "Has anyone seen my clothes?"

"That way," another voice drawled. Kazuki turned to see a girl about his age sitting at the bar, one arm outstretched and pointing across the guild while the other held a mug of…

"Thanks, Cana," the naked boy said as he dashed in the appropriate direction.

"Dumb ice princess," Natsu laughed, looking towards his companion for confirmation.

"This place is insane," Kazuki sighed instead. And by some freak chance, he was now a part of this insanity. He allowed himself to glance at Natsu, deciding he might as well put the pinkette to use. "Why was that kid naked? And is she allowed to be drinking that?"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, twisting around to look at Cana. He shrugged. "I guess. No one's tried to stop her yet. And as for Gray… I dunno why he was naked. He does that a lot."

"Okay then," Kazuki allowed. He turned to fully face Natsu. "Anything else I should worry about?"

"Nah, that's everything," Natsu chirped. Kazuki raised his eyebrows, not fully believing the younger boy.

"Natsu!" a voice called. Natsu flinched and ducked behind Kazuki, suddenly nervous.

"H-hi, Erza," Natsu stuttered out. Kazuki looked towards the newcomer in sudden interest. If this person could make Natsu quake in fear just by saying his name, they were probably worth knowing. To his surprise, a young redhead in armor stood before him, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Did you get into another fight with Gray?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Natsu tried, his brows furrowed in thought.

"And then a fight with someone else too?" she continued. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fight? You should be friends with your guild mates."

"I was in a fight?" Natsu asked, glancing up at Kazuki.

"Sort of," Kazuki hedged, deciding against telling the truth. He had the feeling if he did tell Natsu, the pinkette would just attack him again and he really wasn't in the mood. "I, ah, accidentally tripped you when I first came in."

"Oh," Natsu said, his face lightening.

"Really?" the girl asked. "And who are you?"

"I am so sick of that question," Kazuki muttered under his breath. He looked the girl in the eye. "Kazuki Skyro. I just arrived."

"I see," the girl said. She stared at him for a moment longer. "I'm Erza Scarlet. It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Kazuki said with a nod of his head. He grabbed Natsu and pulled him out from behind him. "And quit cowering, it's embarrassing."

"I wasn't cowering!" Natsu protested indignantly. Kazuki and Erza both gave him a look. He looked away, pouting. "I wasn't…"

"So there really was no fight?" Erza asked again, her question directed at Kazuki.

"I said there wasn't, didn't I?" Kazuki grunted. Erza just stared at him, as if she could see his lie. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, fine, I didn't fight him. I can say nothing about what happened before I got here."

"Is that so?" Erza said with narrow eyes, zoning in on Natsu again. Natsu ducked behind Kazuki again only to be dragged back out without pause. A part of him felt a bit bad for sacrificing Natsu like that but a bigger part of him was rather amused with the entire situation. Plus, he had an even more selfish motive.

"Kazuki, no, don't let her take me!" Natsu pleaded with wide eyes.

"Sorry, not my job," Kazuki said with a feral grin, passing him to Erza.

"Thank you," the redhead said shortly. She proceeded to drag Natsu away. "Now then, how about we have another talk about getting along, yes?"

"Kazuki you jerk!" Natsu wailed.

"Bye," Kazuki called absently, turning away uncaringly. Natsu continued to shout towards him, the begging quickly turning to insults and threats. Kazuki didn't take any of it seriously and went back to looking around the guild.

"That was a bit harsh," a voice observed. Kazuki repressed a sigh before turning in response. A boy his age, maybe older, with blonde hair, a cool looking lightning bolt scar running down his face, and headphones stood before him, looking almost as nonchalant as Kazuki. However one could see the interest glimmering in the blonde's eyes.

"So?" Kazuki drawled.

"Well, I can't say he didn't deserve it," the boy shrugged, smirking a bit. "I know why I would do it. But the question is, why did you?"

"Three reasons," Kazuki said, raising his hand and lifting his fingers with every reason he gave. "One, it seemed funny. Two, it got rid of Natsu. And three, it got rid of Erza. Answer your question?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did," the boy nodded, frowning a bit at Kazuki's tone.

"Good, then are we done?" Kazuki snapped. Kazuki had been alone for most of his life. Crowds had always made him uncomfortable. While the guild wasn't exactly a crowd, it had enough people in it to have the same effect. More than anything Kazuki just wanted to leave. And it seemed fate or whatever was determined not to let him.

"Not quite," the boy said, his eyes narrow. "I'm Laxus Dreyar. I heard your name. I also saw you take out Natsu."

"Yeah and…?" Kazuki demanded. Even as he spoke he heard the air around him crackle and felt the hair on his arms rise. He took a small step back, his instincts warning him where this was headed. "Well, fuck…"

"And I want to see how good you really are," Laxus snarled.

The next second the guild was filled with light as lightning struck where Kazuki was standing. The lightning faded to reveal a scorch mark on the floor but no Kazuki. Laxus frowned, his eyes already searching for his opponent. Kazuki appeared behind him and slammed his foot into his lower back. Laxus stumbled forward, swearing. He turned around to look at Kazuki, ready for a counterattack, only to find his opponent completely relaxed.

"Look, I get that you have something to prove to yourself or whatever," Kazuki said. "But I am really not in the mood for this. And I happen to like this building. A lot. So I would like to leave it standing. Could we maybe do this some other day?"

"You wish," Laxus spat. He ran forward, one fist surrounded in lightning.

"Fine, whatever, just don't blame me for the aftermath," Kazuki sighed.

His hand shot out in a blur to catch Laxus' before it hit his face. He flinched slightly at the feel of the lightning but otherwise seemed unaffected. Laxus furrowed his brow in confusion but didn't have too much time to dwell on it. Kazuki yanked Laxus' arm out of the way to deliver a blow of his own. It made contact with a sharp crack, jerking Laxus' head to the side.

Kazuki blinked slightly but prepared for another blow. To his surprise, Laxus moved just a bit faster. He shifted himself in Kazuki's grip and threw a kick at Kazuki's middle. Kazuki doubled over slightly, eyes widening as he saw yet another lightning covered fist coming towards his face. This one hit and sent Kazuki flying, smashing a few tables as he landed.

"Guess you're not so tough, after all," Laxus smirked, wiping at the corner of his mouth. The small pile of wreckage shifted as Kazuki got back to his feet. His fangs were bared and his eyes shining with what looked like excitement.

"You have no idea," he growled. He threw himself forward, arm back. "Water Dragon's Cyclone Fist!"

A fist surrounded in water slammed into Laxus, throwing him backwards this time. He too crashed, sending the people sitting closest running. As he struggled to sit up, he saw Kazuki take a breath.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" Kazuki shouted. Just like the last time, a vortex of water appeared. Only this time there wasn't any fire to turn it to steam. The guild braced itself for what would likely be a devastating display of Dragon Slaying magic. Only nothing happened. The water was just… gone. Kazuki looked around with a scowl. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, sorry," a man from the other side of the guild with burnt orange hair and wearing a tattered cloak called. Kazuki narrowed his eyes. The man didn't seem to be affected, however. "Just didn't feel like going for a swim is all."

"None of your business, old man," Kazuki barked. The fight had been probably the most fun he'd had in months. The loss of half the building would have been a bit rough but honestly he figured they would be able to deal with it.

"But it is," the man said, getting to his feet. Laxus did too, though he seemed far more put out than Kazuki about the interruption. The man strode towards them, smiling. "This is my guild too."

"Fine," Kazuki grumbled. He glared at Laxus. "Didn't really want to fight anyway. Now who the hell are you and what did you do to my magic?"

"I'm Gildarts," the man said. He made a gesture with his hand. "And your magic… I just sent it away."

"Well, don't do it again. It's weird," Kazuki mumbled. He turned to Laxus. "I guess we'll finish this some other time."

"Fine," Laxus snapped. The two glared at each other before retreating to separate sides of the guild.

* * *

"I said, no," Kazuki growled, digging his feet into the ground.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Natsu said encouragingly, tugging on one of Kazuki's arms.

"And besides, Erza said to," Gray added as he pulled on the other. It looked like a very strange version of tug-of-war, only instead of each other Gray and Natsu were pulling against Kazuki. One that had been going on since the three of them left the guild together.

"I don't care what she said," Kazuki snapped as he tried to separate himself from the boys. "I said no and I meant it. Now let. Me. Go!" Kazuki jerked himself back with surprising force and the three of them tumbled to the ground.

"I give up!" Natsu shouted at the sky. "I give up! He can go around smelling like a dump for all I care!"

"Why are you so against a bath anyway?" Gray grumbled, glaring at the older boy. "Aren't you a Water Dragon Slayer or whatever? You should love water."

"It's not the water I have a problem with," Kazuki sighed as he picked himself up off the ground. He decided not to correct them for the moment. "It's having to take a bath with the two of you."

"Eh, why?" Natsu asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side. Gray looked almost as confused. Kazuki closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying his best not to explode. Then he pointed a finger at Gray.

"It's bad enough I've seen _him_ naked," Kazuki said slowly. "And that was an accident. Why would I put myself in a situation to do it on purpose?"

"Hey!" Gray shouted, taking insult.

"But we're guild mates now," Natsu said. "It's normal to take a bath together."

"On what planet?" Kazuki barked. Apparently, the insanity of his new guild reached levels he didn't quite understand just yet.

"Oi, are you three going in or not?" an annoyed voice came from behind. "Believe it or not, some people actually _want_ to take a bath."

Kazuki turned around to see a girl about his age with pale hair, blue eyes and a taste for dark clothing standing behind him. His raised his eyebrows slightly as she glared up at him, a hand on her hip. With her were three more kids, two of them her obviously her siblings and another, smaller girl. Kazuki stared at them curiously. He felt like he knew them from somewhere…

"Natsu, are you feeling okay?" the girl with short hair asked. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I did?" Natsu asked, his hand going to his head. "When?"

"Well, when…" she started.

"When you tripped earlier," Kazuki said quickly, finally recognizing her. She was the girl who had checked on Natsu after he had sent him flying. Which meant all the kids standing in front of him right now were members of Fairy Tail as well. "You hit your head when you tripped."

"Oh," Natsu said, easily accepting the explanation. Everyone else looked at Kazuki with a mix of disbelief and annoyance. Kazuki stared back, patiently waiting to see if any of them would bother to argue his story. In the end, no one did. "Well, I guess I'm okay now. Sorry for worrying you, Lisanna."

"Don't worry about it," the girl, Lisanna, said gently. She turned her attention to Kazuki again, her eyes a bit stern. "And we didn't get a chance to meet properly earlier. I'm Lisanna."

"Mm," Kazuki hummed absently. Lisanna's sister was still glaring at him and the other girl was staring at him with a bit of fear and maybe displeasure. Kazuki had the distinct feeling that none of the girls in the guild liked him very much, not that it bothered him.

"So are you going to move or what?" the older sister barked. Kazuki turned his attention to her again.

"Oh, of course, Princess," Kazuki said with a mocking bow. "So sorry to inconvenience you. Please, continue on your way."

"…" the older sister was silent, her face a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"Mira-nee," the brother said quietly, reaching out a bit hesitantly. Gray and Natsu shifted closer to each other in a rare show of comradeship while the other two girls stepped away quickly.

"Look, you jerk," Mira snarled, taking a step forward. Kazuki didn't move, unimpressed. "I said to get out of the way."

"I heard you," Kazuki said simply.

"Then _move_ ," Mira growled, stepping even closer. She raised herself so her face was directly in front of Kazuki's. He moved as well, there barest of space left between them.

"Then say please," he whispered with a smirk. Mira gave an outraged cry and moved to hit him.

"What's going on?" a voice interrupted.

Kazuki leaned back to see two more people he recognized. He scowled in displeasure. Erza and Laxus were also apparently wanting a bath. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Dreyar, Erza," Kazuki said calmly.

"Back off, Erza," Mira growled, still glaring at Kazuki. Kazuki just shrugged.

"In yet another fight, Skyro?" Laxus asked with raised brow.

"Just a lesson in manners," Kazuki replied easily. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I will leave you to your baths."

"Wait," Erza called. Despite himself, Kazuki paused. He hated that even he listened to Erza. That was going to have to change. "I said you had to get a bath too."

"And I will," Kazuki grumbled. He gestured towards everyone else. "Just not with them."

And that was the end of it.

…or so he thought. Kazuki sank further into the water, depression and annoyance taking over. With the supposedly final words on the matter, he had turned to leave. Next thing he knew, Erza was barking at Gray and Natsu to drag him into the bath house. Then, because it was obvious he didn't want to go, Laxus helped too. Now here he was in a public bath watching his guild mates run around without clothes on…he hoped the nightmares would fade with time.

"Hey, quit splashing, flamebrain," Gray shouted irritably. "This is a bath, not a pool."

"Make me," Natsu taunted, splashing his rival again.

"Are they always like this?" Kazuki muttered.

"Unfortunately," Laxus sighed. A temporary truce was called between the two, at least until this torture was over. Then there were no promises.

"I think they're really good friends," another boy piped up. Kazuki had learned his name was Elfman and he was probably the most normal of everyone he had met thus far. In that respect, Kazuki liked him.

"No way do I like him!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time. Then they glared at each other. "Quit copying me!"

A full on splash war started between the two of them, Gray obviously forgetting his earlier protests. Kazuki sat there for a while, trying to wait them out. As they continued, his irritation continued to mount. Finally, he sat up with a wave of his arm. The water responded and rose over the two loudmouths.

"Enough already!" Kazuki shouted, a vein in his temple throbbing. "This is a bath! Quit being idiots and shut up!"

"You're cheating!" Natsu said when he finally stopped coughing up water. "You're using your magic!"

"No shit!" Kazuki snapped back. He repeated the gesture, more water moving. "Now shut the hell up!"

"Oi, Skyro, quit it!" Laxus growled, struggling to stay still in the surprisingly active water. "Some of us are trying to relax!"

"What do you think I want to do?" Kazuki rumbled, glaring.

The next few minutes were filled with the insults, curses and coughing of everyone in the bath as the splash war continued with a few extra players. The surrounding area was completely drenched and the amount of water actually left in the baths was questionable. Yet irritation kept the boys going. At some point though, Kazuki admitted to himself reluctantly, he had actually started being a little fun. Well, so long as there wasn't a naked boy on his back.

"Get off me, ya pervert!" Kazuki yelled with a strange grin. Gray had jumped onto him in an attempt to keep him from moving large quantities of water the way he had been. In response, Kazuki reached back and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him away. Gray flew through the air and crashed in the fence. Unsurprisingly, it broke on impact, sending Gray through to the other side. High pitched screams filled the air. The boys froze, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Uh oh…" Natsu mumbled, already backing away.

"What… ah, crap," Gray said as he sat up.

Erza, Mira, Lisanna and the other girl whose name Kazuki still didn't know were sitting on just the other side, looks of surprise painted on their faces. As the awkward moment dragged on, it was quickly replaced by embarrassment and anger. The boys were still transfixed on the site before them as the girls quickly wrapped towels around themselves and turned to glare at them.

"Boys…" Erza said lowly, getting to her feet. A dark aura surrounded her and all the boys took an unwilling step back. They could already tell this was not going to end well. "The fence was there for a reason."

"I-It was an accident," Elfman stuttered. The poor boy hadn't really been participated so Kazuki felt a bit bad for dragging him down with the rest of them. Then again, it really _was_ an accident so he wasn't quite sure why Erza was so angry. But she wasn't the only one.

"You perverts!" Mira shouted, already stalking towards them. "I'll teach you to peep!"

"We weren't peeping!" the boys shouted as one, panic setting in.

Erza and Mira didn't listen and continued to come towards them, eyes blazing. The boys were left with no other option but to defend themselves.

* * *

The public bath was closed down for at least a month for repairs. The owners had kindly requested that the members of Fairy Tail "never set foot in the establishment again." Makarov accepted the bill with many wails and tears. The kids responsible were currently huddled at a table, nursing various wounds.

"You didn't have to be so rough," Natsu said mournfully, rubbing his face.

"You saw," Erza growled.

"But it wasn't even our fault," Gray complained. "Kazuki's the one who broke the fence."

"No, you did when you hit it," Kazuki said immediately.

"It's not like it was anything worth getting mad over anyway," Laxus huffed in irritation. "You don't have anything worth seeing."

"What was that?" Mira shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Mira-nee, calm down," Lisanna said weakly.

"No, let the Princess say her piece," Kazuki grumbled. He was still mad at how badly the girls had pummeled him.

"Shut up, Skyro!" the rest of the boys yelled.

"All of you shut up!" Makarov shouted right back, his irritation plain on his face. "Sit there quietly or else!" They immediately clammed up. "Now you gakis are going to sit there until I'm satisfied!" With that, he left.

The eight just sat there in gloomy silence. They were the only ones in the guild at the moment, so the silence was really prominent. Kazuki took to glaring at the wall, which unfortunately was behind Erza, who was sitting across from him. She noted his glare and sent one back at him. "What is your problem?" she hissed quietly.

His attention turned to the redhead. "My problem?" he hissed back. "Well, let's see… you have two guys drag me, against my will, mind you, to a public bathhouse. Then you and lightning bolt over there FORCE me into the bathhouse. The salamander and the ice block get into a fight which forces me and lightning bolt to join in then the stripper tries to tackle me, to which I acted accordingly and sent him flying. Now, it might have been my fault he went through the wall but I never wanted to be there in the first place!"

"Why are you so against the bathhouses?" Elfman asked quietly. He didn't get why the new guy was so against them.

The green haired Dragon Slayer turned to Elfman and his glare lessened slightly. "Let's just say being on your own can attract a lot people from the wrong crowd," he said darkly. "I have been a lucky son of a gun to be able get away from crazy perverts but the mere thought is just disturbing."

The group was shocked. They all knew how hard it was to be on their own but they never thought Kazuki had had it even rougher than them. Mira turned away and frowned. Lisanna was almost in tears and Elfman was gaping.

Gray was gritting his teeth, as was Natsu. They hadn't experienced what Kazuki had but they did hear a lot of crap on their way to Fairy Tail. It was not pretty.

Erza was shaking terribly, cursing herself for showing weakness. Images of her time at the Tower of Heaven flashed through her mind unbidden. She grabbed her shoulders in an effort to try and calm herself.

Kazuki noticed her shaking and immediately became concerned. Skyrologia had drilled it into his head that if a girl was suffering, you help her out. No matter if she hated you, you were crushing on her, or she was your own worst enemy.

"Um...Erza?" Kazuki asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, startled at his soft tone of voice. "Y-yeah," she whispered. "J-just fine."

"Certainly don't sound like it," Mira thought, but stayed silent.

"Oh. Okay, um...uh…" Kazuki racked his brain trying to think of something to say. He had not been around people for so long, that it was hard dealing with them again. "Listen, I...ugh, darn it. Look, I'm...s-sorry I've been a jerk and all. I haven't dealt with people in so long, I'm out of practice."

"Because of your dad?" Laxus asked without his usual sneer.

Kazuki looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. I rarely went into towns, and when I did, it was only in dire emergencies."

"Yeah, me too," Natsu muttered.

Gray stayed silent, as well as Elfman and Lisanna. There really wasn't much to say. They just sat there in a semi-uncomfortable silence and mulled over the new information they had been given or were trying to decipher each other's pasts.

Unbeknownst to the eight, Makarov was sitting above them on the rafters with a smile. Perhaps there was hope for those eight yet.


	2. A Maddening First Mission

**A Little Bit of Chaos**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-A Maddening First Mission**

* * *

It had been a few days after the the bathhouse incident and simply lazing around that Erza finally got tired of Kazuki not doing anything, except to participate in the many guild brawls that happened. "Go find a job request you like and do it instead of lazing around!"

"What are you, my manager?" Kazuki didn't even open his eyes. "You're not even the Master. And seriously, leave me alone. I happen to like being lazy."

Makarov had been nice enough to lend him some cash until he started going on job requests. It was more than enough for Kazuki to buy himself some new clothes, as his old ones were mere rags. He now wore a clean grey shirt under a black jacket, some jeans and new steel toed boots. His sword, usually strapped across his back, was currently resting beside him.

"It's your responsibility to participate in job requests as a member of the guild!" Erza persisted.

"And your incessant whining isn't helping my attitude," Kazuki mumbled.

"Don't backchat me!" she snapped.

"And if I don't care?" Kazuki asked.

Erza equipped out a sword. Kazuki grabbed his own and was about to draw it when Mira showed up and said, "Well, well, well. Looks like the lovebirds are about to have a lover's quarrel!"

Both turned to Mira and shouted, "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"You wanna die, Mira?!" Erza challenged.

"Ha! Like you could kill me!" Mira sneered.

Kazuki took this moment and snuck away from them, silently thanking Mira for her timely arrival. Unfortunately, Fate decided he wasn't done yet.

"Skyro!" Laxus' voice came from somewhere behind him.

Kazuki didn't turn around. Instead, he picked up his pace.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, Damn it!" Laxus shouted and punched Kazuki in the head. Kazuki grunted as he flew into a table. Coincidently, Natsu and Gray were sitting at this particular table and were about to start another fight.

"Kazuki!" Natsu said cheerfully. "Hey, Gray! Forget our fight! Let's you and me beat the crap out of Kazuki first! Then we can beat each other up later!"

"You know, two days ago I might of told you to buzz off," Gray commented offhandedly. "But now, I'm more than happy to oblige!" Both guys grinned as they tried to punch Kazuki in the gut but Kazuki flipped away from them.

Unfortunately, Kazuki landed and hit another Mage in the back. Soon after, the guild erupted into a massive fistfight. Kazuki dodged a punch and quickly ran for cover behind the bar. He peaked over and began watching the chaos.

Unknown to him, Makarov was standing behind him, slowly growing bigger as he activated his Titan Magic.

Kazuki watched as Mira and Erza's fight escalated into using their magic. Kazuki gaped at Mira's transformation. He hadn't seen her magic before, so he was kind of freaked out she transformed into a freaking demon!

Erza had Requiped into a full suit of armour, as opposed to her usual breastplate. It looked like a full suit of knight armour, save for the Fairy Tail symbol on the breastplate. Kazuki watched, amazed at Erza's sword skills. Not because she was good. From what he could tell, she was self-taught in the art of the sword. Even with Skyrologia's teachings, he wasn't THAT good!

 _'Maybe I should spar with her sometime,'_ he thought. _'Perfect my sword skills.'_

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried. "Please, stop fighting!"

"Get out of the way, Lisanna! I need to teach this pompous little knight-wannabe some manners!" Mira snarled.

"Oh, like you can talk about manners!" Erza snarled back. She raced forward but was stopped by Elfman. "Outta the way, Elfman!"

"No! You need to stop fighting now!" Elfman told her, sending a fearful look towards the bar.

Why was he looking so fearful this way, Kazuki wondered. But before he could ponder further, a crash caught his attention.

"Get outta the way, Laxus!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry, no can do, Natsu!" Laxus yelled back.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS!"** Makarov's Titan enhanced voice boomed around the Guild.

Kazuki winced at the volume, as it was right behind him. He was very freaked out that he didn't even sense the man's presence!

 **"NOW TELL ME WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"** Makarov boomed again.

Like Moses came and parted the Red Sea, the guild moved away to reveal Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. All looked very fearful of the Master, even Laxus, who had never seen his grandfather this angry.

 **"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"** Makarov demanded.

Erza gulped. She looked at her fellow guild mates and in unison, the seven accused shouted, "It's Kazuki's fault!"

"Wait… WHAT?!" Kazuki shouted.

 _ **"ALL OF YOU BRATS IN MY OFFICE NOW!"**_ Makarov shouted, leaving no room for discussion.

* * *

Seconds later, the group of eight were seated in front of Makarov's desk. All of them had a resigned look on their faces. Well, except for Kazuki. He was irritated for being dragged into this mess.

"Now, what happened?" Makarov asked sternly. But to Kazuki, it sounded more like a demand.

"I'm sorry things escalated the way they did, Master," Erza said emotionlessly. "I was trying to persuade Kazuki to take a job request and it went downhill from there."

Man, she could pull off the emotionless droid routine well, Kazuki observed. Makarov turned and looked at Kazuki. "Care to explain?"

Kazuki gulped at the stern glance he was receiving and absently wondered if Makarov took classes with Skyrologia on how to make you feel uncomfortable with just a glance. He shrugged slightly and said, "Well, sir, Erza here was badgering me, trying to take a job request. I refused and we started to argue."

"And how do the rest fit into this?" Makarov asked, looking at the Strauss siblings, Natsu and Gray and Laxus.

Mira looked to him and said, "Don't blame my siblings, Master. They were only trying to stop Erza and myself from fighting when we started our daily fights."

"Me and Gray were trying to beat some sense into Kazuki," Natsu said, slightly pale.

"'Gray and I', idiot," Gray whispered to the pinkette.

Laxus stayed quiet but Makarov was sure he knew the teen's reason.

He sighed tiredly. "Well, it occurs to me that you brats are lacking in a very fundamental aspect."

"And what's that?" Laxus asked snidely.

"Cooperation, teamwork and trust," Makarov told them. "Without these things, Fairy Tail wouldn't be the successful guild it is."

Laxus snorted. "Yeah, right," he whispered.

"Whether or not you believe that is your choice, Laxus," Makarov said, making Laxus' eye twitch. "The crux of the matter is that the eight of you need to learn how to work together."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Erza asked politely.

"You know, it occurs to me that we recently received a job request that asked for a small group of exceptional Mages to track down and apprehend a dangerous criminal," Makarov said cheerfully with an evil grin on his face.

Mira and Kazuki were the ones who got it first. "Y…You don't mean…" Mira asked.

"And it just so happens that you eight just volunteered to take it on," he continued, completely ignoring Mira's question. "Now, the train leaves in thirty minutes. I'm sure if you guys hurry, you'll be done with the job and back at the guild before dinner! Good luck!"

Finally, it dawned on the other six. They all paled. "WHAT?!" they screamed in unison.

Kazuki groaned. "This day can't get any worse," he grumbled.

* * *

"NO! No way in hell! Ain't no way on God's green earth am I getting on _THAT…_ THING!" Kazuki exclaimed.

If being forced into doing a job with Natsu, Erza, Laxus and the Princess wasn't bad enough, NOW they wanted him to board a train! No WAY was he getting on that demonic beast from hell!

"I agree with Kazuki! I ain't doin' it!" Natsu added.

"You'll do it and you'll like it," Mira growled.

"Wow, I didn't know you were chicken, Skyro," Laxus sneered, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"What'd you call me, scarface?" Kazuki growled.

"Please! Don't fight!" Lisanna protested weakly.

"Yes. Please, let's just get this over with," Elfman said diplomatically.

"I ain't riding that monstrosity!" Kazuki repeated. "I'd much sooner run there." _'Or fly but that'll take up too much magic.'_

"Just get on the damn train!" Mira shouted.

"No, I will NOT, Princess!" Kazuki shouted back. "You know what? Forget it! I'll take whatever the old man can give me! Spending a day with you ain't worth the agony!" He turned to leave but was immediately smacked in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Erza looked to Gray. "Well? Drag him onto the train!" she ordered.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Gray stuttered and grabbed the young Dragon Slayer's legs and commenced to dragging him.

Laxus laughed, along with Mira. "Nice one, Ginger!" Mira said.

Erza turned to glare at her but saw Natsu trying to sneak away. "Hey! Who said you could leave?!"

"Agghhh! Someone save me!" Natsu screamed as Erza grabbed him by his scarf and dragged him onto the train. Mira and Laxus continued to laugh.

* * *

"Wow, I never took you to suffer from motion sickness, Skyro," Laxus mocked.

"I-I'm not sick," Kazuki growled. The train hit another bump and he bit his lip to stop a groan from escaping.

"Ah, could've fooled us," Mira purred.

"Screw you."

"Oh, I'm sure you want to but you aren't my type," Mira cooed.

"Really? I didn't know hags had a type. Glad I ain't it," Kazuki ground out.

Erza laughed out loud. Laxus chuckled as well while Mira turned red. "You wanna die, punk?!" she shouted. She turned to Erza and asked, "And what are you laughing at, fire crotch?!"

"What'd you call me?!" Erza shouted.

"Like you could kill me," Kazuki muttered as his stomach made a noise.

"Aw, stomach not agreeing with ya?" Laxus asked.

"It's i-indigestion, dumbass," Kazuki denied.

"Really doesn't look like it," Laxus grinned.

"Wow. Sykro looks as pathetic as this guy," Gray commented, kicking Natsu's leg.

"I-I could use a-a barf bag," Natsu mumbled.

"Hang in there, Natsu," Lisanna said to him.

"Hey, guys," Elfman spoke up, "Just how are we going to find this guy the Master wants us to find?"

"Well," Lisanna threw in, "Natsu once told me that Dragon Slayers have heightened senses. Maybe Kazuki and Natsu and track him?"

Mira leered down at Kazuki. "That works. How about it, doggy? You gonna be our blood hound or what?"

"Is the hag still talking?" Kazuki snarled.

"Shut it, dragon boy!"

Elfman sighed. Looks like they would be doing this all the way there, he figured.

* * *

He wasn't wrong, either. Even after they disembarked, they didn't stop arguing. They almost scared off the client when they met him. Elfman wasn't a violent person by any means but he was starting to get irritated. Lisanna looked at him in trepidation.

"Elf-nii," Lisanna began, "Are they ever going to stop fighting?"

Elfman shook his head. "I'm not sure, Lisanna," he said, watching the fight escalate. "I'm not sure."

"And are you going to do about it, Princess?!" Kazuki demanded.

"How about I rip your balls off for a start!" she growled.

"Oh, God, please stop! This got boring three hours ago!" Laxus complained.

"I think they're too far gone," Gray commented.

"Gray, you stupid stripper! Put your clothes back on!"

"Damn it!"

Erza was out in front, her eye twitching badly. As the arguing grew again, she turned around and shouted, "ENOUGH! We have a job to do! Yes! We DON'T GET ALONG! We may even hate each other! But let's worry about that AFTER we finish the job request! Arguing is just going to get us hurt or worse!"

She finished and breathed in heavily. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. They all stared slack jawed at the breathless redhead.

For a brief and scary second, Elfman thought they were about to start arguing again. He heard Mira sigh. "Fine," she ground out, like it was very unpleasant to agree with Erza.

Laxus snorted. "Whatever."

Kazuki looked at Erza long and hard for a moment. Finally, he nodded and said, "Sure."

Natsu and Gray were quick to agree. Erza smiled. "Great. Now let's find this guy!"

* * *

Kazuki looked at the abandoned building with an uneasy feeling.

If there was one thing he learned, it was abandoned buildings were your best friend… or your worst enemy. Most times, they were good for getting away from the elements but there were times that they were occupied by gangs or other sorts of criminals. Kazuki learned the hard way that if a building seemed questionable as whether it was truly abandoned or not, don't go in it.

And now, here he was, going into a questionable building, with seven other people he barely knew, not knowing if he was leading them into a horrible trap or not.

He was leading, with Laxus and Mira behind him, Lisanna and Elfman next, with Natsu, Gray and Erza bringing up the rear. He chose this particular arrangement because if just by biased opinion and what he's already seen of them, Mira, Laxus and Gray were long ranged fighters. Natsu, he knew, was a Dragon Slayer so having one in the back and one in the front balanced out the long range and melee ratio, as Erza was a swordswoman. Elfman and Lisanna didn't seem to be big fighters in his opinion so he left them in the middle, easily defensible, easily accessible to either the front or back team.

He walked through two large double doors and stared into the room. It was empty. He led them into the room slowly. Once Erza was in, he closed the door.

"So our target is in an old opera house?" Gray asked.

"Oh joy. I've always wanted to go to an opera," Mira said sarcastically.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," Kazuki mumbled. "It's actually pretty good."

"Wait… _You've_ been to an opera?" Laxus asked incredulously.

"I've stayed in a few opera houses before and watched some performances," Kazuki said dismissively. "You tend to pick up a few things when you're on your own. Even if it's as off the wall as opera."

"After Skyrologia left you, right?" Natsu asked. He knew all too well the pain of being left behind by your pseudo parent and the time wandering around, lost and alone.

At least until he met up with Makarov.

"And for a time before that. I was an orphan for as long as I can remember," Kazuki said as he started down the main aisle between the seats. "But I vaguely remember having a younger sister and brother."

The statement hung in the air for a while as the group followed him down, each lost in their own thoughts.

Natsu felt bad for Kazuki. Really, he wasn't an orphan before he met Igneel but he didn't remember his parents at all. Sometimes, he'd see glimpses of them when he slept. A hug here… A warm, flashing smile there… but he could never make out their faces or any other discernible features.

Gray understood what it meant to be an orphan. He lost his parents to Deliora. The loneliness was crushing. If it wasn't for Ur and Lyon, he would've been lost in that crushing darkness.

Still, to not even know your own _parents…_ and then to have your adoptive father disappear…

The Strauss siblings were quiet. They, being orphans themselves, felt bad for him. Lisanna more so because she didn't know her parents before they died. But even then, she had her big brother and sister with her. The pain wasn't as bad. But it was still hard to see someone who didn't even have that. Mira and Elfman suddenly felt grateful that they had the memories of their parents and had their sister with them.

Laxus was the most stoic out of the group. But he did come to find he respected Skyro a bit more. You had to be strong to deal with loneliness on a daily basis like that.

Erza, on the other hand, felt her insides twist violently. She had only become an orphan after the Dark Guild which was trying to recreate the R-System killed her parents. Then after Jellal exiled her from the island, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't see how anyone could stand it. She stared at Kazuki and wondered how he dealt with it.

Kazuki and Natsu stopped. They tilted their heads to the side and Erza asked, "What's wrong now?"

"I hear footsteps," Kazuki stated.

"And… clapping," Natsu finished.

Kazuki turned to the stage and watched as a man, about late twenties or early thirties in age, walk onto the stage and take a seat on one of the abandoned chairs scattered around the broken stage.

He wore a solid black gi with gold accents and had platinum blonde hair. His gold eyes stared at the eight kids in undisguised humor. He tossed a dark, evil smirk at them. "Well, well, it would seem that Rita believed me to be less of a threat than I am by sending children to beat me. I must say, I am not sure I should be honored or insulted."

Laxus growled, not liking that this magicless loser. "You SHOULD feel honored. Fairy Tail Mages don't usually waste their time with worthless little twits like yourself," he said arrogantly.

The man seemed amused. Well, more than when he showed up. "Fairy Tail, huh? Interesting. I remember a mage from that particular guild," he mused. "Gildarts, I think his name was. Now he was a worthy opponent. Do you think you children can match a man who is known as the Ace of Fairy Tail?"

Mira made an unlady like snort. "Please, old man, you think you can beat the eight of us by yourself? I'll admit, being able to fight Gildarts on equal footing is impressive but we are eight of Fairy Tail's best Mages! There's no way you can win!"

"Then please, try and prove yourselves, young Mages!" the man said calmly. "I wish to see how well you all measure up to Gildarts."

Kazuki was about to warn them not to take the bait but Laxus had already dematerialized into a bolt of lightning and rematerialized behind the man. He went to throw a lightning encased fist at the man but the black clad man turned faster than anyone could perceive and sent a straight roundhouse kick to Laxus' gut.

Laxus gasped at the sudden pain and was sent flying back into the curtains, further ripping the already moth eaten fabric. "Joudan Sokutou Geri," the man muttered.

"You bastard!" Natsu roared as he jumped into the air.

"Natsu, no!" Kazuki shouted but it was no use. Natsu was already in the air and falling towards the man. The man smirked at Natsu and muttered, "Shouryuuken."

The man jumped up and landed a rising uppercut to Natsu's stomach. The salmon haired youth gasped and flew into the rafters. He crashed into one and the whole building shook.

Erza took this time to charge in. "You scoundrel!" she snarled and Requipped a sword into her hand.

"Erza, stop!" Kazuki tried to call out to her but she was already bolting down the stairs to the stage. He cursed and ran down as well, the others following closely behind.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted and several spears of ice jetted towards the unnamed man.

The man smirked and dodged every single lance, never once moving from his an ice lance shot towards his foot, he simply lifted his foot up. By this point, Mira was on top of him and was in her demon form. Her hands were cupped at her sides and surrounded by dark energy. She thrust her hands forward and shouted, "Evil Explosion!"

Black energy erupted from her hands and tore up the ground where the man stood. But the man jumped out of the smoke and landed a kick to the side of Mira's head. She grunted and flew straight into the seats.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted as she rushed to her sister's side.

Kazuki jumped towards the stage, drawing his sword, Tyrfing. He swung down at the man, intending to wound him enough that they could win but the man calmly raised his forearm and stopped the blade cold. The man's arm wasn't even hurt. Kazuki gasped at the lack of cutting.

"Tyrfing," the man stated. "The blade hailed for its ability to never miss its target… at the cost of the wielder's life. And yet, you are not dead yet. Why is that?"

Kazuki couldn't stop the smirk that made its way to his face. "'Cos my good luck trumps this sword's curse!" he proclaimed as he raised his sword again.

"Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku," the man murmured again. Without warning, he jumped into the air and began spinning. His legs shot out and nearly took Kazuki's head off. Kazuki ducked and rolled under him. By the time he was on his feet, Laxus was up and sent a lightning enchased fist at the man.

The man responded by cupping his hands, making them resemble a crane's beak and ducked under Laxus' fist when he overreached. With surgical precision, the man struck several points on Laxus' body, sending the blonde mage flying again. But this time, Laxus dematerialized into lightning and appeared elsewhere on the stage.

"Water Dragon's Cyclone Fist!" Kazuki yelled and threw a water enchased fist at the man but he ducked under it and punched the Dragon Slayer in the head, sending him back a few feet.

Erza struck at the man with a fierce downward swing. He dodged effortlessly and threw a hard right hook at her face. She brought her blade up to defend. He lashed out with a roundhouse kick but Kazuki appeared and held off the kick with the flat of his blade. The two looked at each other and nodded. By an unspoken agreement, they began attacking the man, swords flashing through the air.

Elfman stood by Lisanna as she checked on Mirajane. He knew he wasn't much help in this fight so he decided to see if he couldn't find something that could help everyone else. This person was familiar. Elfman couldn't place it but he knew he saw this guy somewhere before.

Mira shook her head and growled. "That punk! I'm gonna rip his…"

"Mira-nee," Elfman called out, making Mira look at him. "Doesn't that guy look familiar?"

Mira looked at her brother dubiously. She narrowed her eyes at the man. Yes. He did look familiar. Especially the dark red hair and and dark eyes…

Mira gasped in terror and her eyes widened in panic. She placed a hand over her mouth and actively tried to crawl away.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, beginning to worry about her sister's moment of vulnerability.

"I-It's him," she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," the man's voice resounded. He kicked both Erza, Gray (with an ice sword he conjured up) and Kazuki away and turned to the Strauss siblings. "It is I, little Mira-chan." He smiled at her. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, little she-devil."

Tears fell down Mira's cheeks as she relived a part of her childhood. Her face twisted into a menacing snarl as she shot forward with a loud scream of, "HĒI GUĀNG!"

She reappeared before him and began striking blindly. He was grinning as he dodged her wild attacks. He struck her several times but nothing slowed her down. She continued on in a raging fury. Kazuki then noticed her breathing was beginning to become heavier and shorter.

"Mirajane! You need to calm down! He's goading you! He's gonna…"

It was too late. Guāng lashed out with a hard fist to her chest, breaking her ribs. She gasped in pain and he grabbed her by her hair. She cried out as he pulled her up and said, "Now, kiddies! Don't move or I show you how to remove a head with just your bare hands."

They all stopped moving. Gray snarled as he relaxed his Ice Make stance but didn't move out of it. Laxus gritted his teeth and moved away from where he was about to launch a lightning bolt at Guāng. Erza stiffened but otherwise dropped her sword but she kept close to the ground in case she got an opportunity to grab it again.

Kazuki was the only one who didn't move out of his fighting stance. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing you could offer me," Guāng replied. "But if you all could do me a favor, I might let little Mira-chan go."

"Don't listen to him!" Mira snarled. "You'll be playing into his little game! He WANTS you to leave! He…" She cried out when he pulled her hair again.

"Now, Mira-chan," he admonished calmly, like a father reprimanding a child, "You know it's not proper for a young woman to interrupt a conversation. What would your parents think?"

"I wouldn't know! YOU killed them, remember?" Mira screamed. Lisanna gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Elfman growled under his breath. He knew this man was familiar.

Guāng heard them and turned his head. "Oh, Elf-chan," he said in the calm voice. "You've grown into a fine gentleman. And the mini Mira-chan must be…"

"Touch her, I'll kill you!" Mira screeched as she thrashed around violently.

"Ah, yes. Lisanna-chan!" he said. "My my, how you've grown."

"I mean it, Guāng!" Mira insisted. "I'll kill you if you touch her! I'll rip your entrails out and strangle you with them! I'll floss my teeth with your spine! I'll burn your insides and watch you spontaneously combust!"

"Such vulgar language," Guāng murmured.

"It's a hell of a lot better than you deserve," Laxus sneered.

"Perhaps," Guāng conceded. "But the fact remains that I have a hostage. So do you want to hear my proposal…"

"Not gonna happen, Hong Kong Phooey!" a voice shouted from the rafters. Everyone looked up and saw Natsu falling fast. "You can take your proposal…" he shouted and slammed a fire enchased fist into the man's shocked face. "…and shove it up your ass!"

Guāng grunted and loosened his death grip on Mira's hair. Mira turned and lashed out with a kick to Guāng's stomach. He grunted again and was sent flying off the stage.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted happily.

"Come on, guys!" Natsu shouted. "This weirdo's been kicking our butts and he's got no magic! We're stronger than this loser! We're Fairy Tail mages! And we don't give up!"

 _Not much of an inspirational speech… but it's a start,_ Kazuki thought. "He's right. We have the ability to beat him but alone, we will lose."

"Are you suggesting we work as a team?" Gray asked.

Kazuki shrugged. "That's why Jiji gave us this mission, right? Plus, we've already tried beating him alone. Let's see how far we get working together."

"Kazuki's right," Erza said, picking up her sword. "This might be our only chance to get out of here with our lives. This man has made it clear he can and will kill us."

Mira snarled wordlessly. "As long as no one has any qualms about me ripping his fucking limbs off, I'll be content."

Laxus would be lying if this Mira wasn't turning him on. "Please, be our guest," he said.

They nodded to each other and turned their attention to Guāng. He was dusting himself off and was walking towards the stage. "Do you children honestly think you can win?" he scoffed. "You've already lost to me. What makes you think this next bout will be any different?"

"'Cos now we're about to show you what Fairy Tail mages can do!" Natsu shouted as he lit his hands on fire.

"Guys," Kazuki whispered to everyone. "I have a plan. An attack I think will work. But I need you guys to distract this guy while I concentrate."

"Some super secret Dragon Slaying move?" Erza asked.

"More or less."

"How long?"

"Only about two to three minutes."

"Then we can double that." Erza made some hand motions to the others. They nodded and took off running. Laxus charged up a bolt of lightning and shouted, "Raging Bolt!" The bolt streaked towards Guāng but he simply deflected with with the palm of his hand.

Gray and Erza raced towards him with their swords and struck. He dodged the blades but Mira appeared flying above them and shot dark energy bullets at him. Laxus appeared behind him and began shooting lightning.

While they tried to hit Guāng, Kazuki took a deep breath. Skyrologia warned him never to do this technique often, as it would put a terrible strain on his magic. But right now, he needed something unpredictable.

This certainly counted.

"Element Dragon's Sacred Art: Element Roulette: Wind," he mumbled and felt his magic change violently. He gritted his teeth and rode through the pain. Once it died down, he grinned. He put Tyrfing down and jumped into the air. He concentrated on the winds and chanted, "Winds of the North, Winds of the South! Come to me and eliminate my enemies!" Wind spun around his arms in never ending cyclones. He looked down at his friends and said, "Get away! Wind Dragon's… Raging Twister!"

He threw the violent winds down. The Fairy Tail mages looked up and gaped at the spell. Quickly, they jumped away from Guāng. Said martial artist looked up and saw the attack baring down on him. It hit with a loud BANG!

Kazuki landed at the edge of the stage and surveyed his handiwork. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes as he grinned and said, "And the rest, as they say… is silence!" He bowed at the waist.

"W-What the? How the…?" Laxus tried asking but he couldn't find the words.

"But… But how can you use TWO Dragon Slaying magics?" Natsu shouted.

Kazuki grinned sheepishly. "Well, Skyrologia _IS_ the Element Dragon Slayer, after all," he explained.

They all looked at him for a moment, mulling over his statement. Before they could freak out, they all heard Mira scream, "Where the hell'd he go?!"

They all turned to see the dust had settled and Guāng was no where to be found. They panicked and began frantically searching for the man. Kazuki turned around and saw a piece of paper held to Guāng's chair by a dagger. Curious, he walked over to it and took the paper.

It read:

 _You fought bravely and I must admit, I didn't see that last attack coming. But you all still are too inexperienced to defeat me._

 _'Till the next we meet,  
Hēi Guāng_

"That little son of a bitch!" Kazuki shouted, shocking everybody with his outburst.

* * *

The group of eight walked down Magnolia's main street towards Fairy Tail in subdued silence. They failed. They didn't complete the job, and it hit every one of their egos hard, Kazuki more so as it was his first job.

Rita, their client, was sympathetic with them. She knew they would be dealing with someone from the Black Sun, a group of non-magicals who existed to destroy magic but she never expected them to face its leader. She gave them the full amount for the mission for their troubles, much to their protests (they failed after all) but she wouldn't let them leave until they took the money.

Kazuki fidgeted in place as they walked. He groaned loudly. Erza stared at him. "What's your problem?" she asked irritably. She was still upset about failing the job.

"It's not my fault!" Kazuki complained. "This happens every time I switch elements!"

"Every time?" Natsu asked. "You've done it before?"

Kazuki nodded. "Skyrologia is the Element Dragon. He can use every natural element there is and he taught me how to switch elements. I use water the most because it's most comfortable to me."

"Why?" Laxus asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it's painful to forcibly change your own element," Kazuki explained. "Not to mention the fact that once I change it, the sudden influx of magic affects me physically. Like right now, with wind as my element, it's affecting my metabolism and my mind. Wind is a very carefree element that doesn't like being contained or being inactive. As such, switching to said element kinda makes me feel the same way as well."

"That's gotta be annoying," Gray commented.

"You have NO idea," the Element Dragon Slayer moaned. "Last time I switched elements, I somehow nearly became the princess of Fiore's betrothed."

"Wait, what?" Laxus couldn't help but ask, an evil smirk on his face.

"I had switched to fire to deal with a some forest demon and didn't switch back," Kazuki went on. "Fire, as Natsu here can tell you, is a passionate element that is quick to temper and not good with patience. Well, long story short, I was in Coccus and somehow ended up in the castle and met the princess. Her mother actually did have the the betrothal contract written out. I'm glad that Skyrologia _wasn't_ there or else he really would've signed it."

Natsu laughed. "Wow, your luck is terrible! What did the king say?"

Kazuki shuddered. "Trust me Natsu, as a fellow Dragon Slayer, you **DON'T** want to know."

"You okay, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, breaking through their conversation.

"I'm fine," Mira mumbled."Mira-nee, it's okay…" Elfman tried but Mira interrupted him.

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" she shouted.

"You certainly don't sound like it," Erza snarked.

Mira turned to Erza but Kazuki decided to stop the fight before it started. "Cool it, you two. Mira, I understand if the situation back at the opera house spooked you. You don't have to talk about it but I would suggest you not take your frustration out on everybody."

Mira stared at the green haired youth a second. She responded, "His name is Hēi Guāng. He and his wife were close to our parents and I considered them family." Her expression darkened. "He's the one who killed my parents because they could wield magic. He's… He's also the one who sicced the local demon on my siblings and myself. That's when I gained my Take Over Magic."

The others were stunned to silence. Natsu shook his head and said angrily, "We'll destroy him next time!"

"Natsu," Lisanna said softly.

"Next time, I'm going to rip his legs off so he CAN'T run away," Mira growled.

"Well, that's later in life," Kazuki said as he came to a stop. The Fairy Tail guildhall stood ominously in front of them. "We're back."

* * *

"So," Makarov said from behind his desk, "You fought the leader of a guild that wants to get rid of magic, failed to apprehend him, got paid the full amount of the job anyway and now you're here."

They all nodded solemnly. Kazuki was gritting his teeth, furious with himself at failing to complete the job. _'And my first one at that,'_ he thought glumly.

Makarov nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Hēi Guāng is a tough opponent to beat," he said. "But the fact remains that… YOU FAILED!"

"Please Master," Erza pleaded. "We tried our hardest! And we worked together! Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"But you eight did so out of necessity instead of a desire to," Makarov gathered. "As such, you failed. Miserably, I might add."

"Give us another chance!" Lisanna pleaded. She didn't want the Master to be upset with them.

Makarov looked at them for a moment. "I think…" Makarov said finally. "That I have a solution."

* * *

The house was a wreck.

That's all Natsu could say about it. He and Kazuki looked at each other and asked the same question, "We your demo crew now?" Not that Natsu minded. He would love to set fire to the structural hazard.

Makarov grinned sinisterly but he said nothing and simply walked in. The eight followed uncertainly. "This building used to be the male dorms for Fairy Tail," the third Guild master explained. "It's been condemned for years after some friends and I started the worst fight in Fairy Tail history." He chuckled at that. "Why, just breathing on the columns might cause the whole building to collapse!"

"Then why are we here?" Laxus sneered.

Makarov turned and they all saw an evil grin on his face. "As of today, you eight shall be living here!"

It took a full fifteen seconds for the eight to process what the diminutive guild master had said. It took another five to sink in and another five for them to turn white as sheets. "WHAT?!"

Makarov grinned wider. "That's right! As of today, I am assigning you eight to stay here, clean it up, fix it up and stay here for the duration of your time as members of Fairy Tail!"

"Surely you can't be serious!" Kazuki shouted.

"I am serious and don't call me Shirley," Makarov said. "You eight need to learn teamwork and how to work with each other. And this is how you're going to do it, whether you guys like it or not."

"Bu…" Gray stuttered but Makarov went on.

"You WILL stay here and you WILL like it," Makarov ordered sternly. Then he smiled sweetly, "Your sleeping bags are in the corner. Have a nice night!" He took off running towards the guild at a high rate of speed.

The eight were left standing in the entryway of a condemned building gaping at where their master once stood. Kazuki summed up their situation in one word.

"Crap!"

* * *

 **An:** _ **Yes, I borrowed a few techniques from Street Fighter (btw, I don't own that, either), but I thought that a warrior like Hēi Guāng needed some powerful martial arts moves since he doesn't have magic himself.**_


	3. An Infuriating First Encounter

**A Little Bit of Chaos**

 **Shout out to the reviewers!**

 **-To Omega Porunga** _ **:Thank you for your support. Mangabear and myself appreciate the it.**_

 **-Domea** _ **: Will most likely have a time skip after the next chapter and head start into FT canon.**_

 _ **-**_ **corwinworthington** _ **: You bring up an interesting point. However, Kazuki is not the Sky Dragon Slayer, nor was he trained by the Sky Dragon. While 'Sky Dragon' may be the correct term, he is not Wendy and Skyrologia is not Grandine.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3-An Infuriating First Encounter**

* * *

Ur was sure he was around somewhere. This was the general area that he was spotted. But she'd be the first to admit that he was a slippery son of a gun. After trying to track him down for little over three weeks, he still eluded her, much to her irritation.

Weeks ago, she received word of a man who singlehandedly defeated Deliora. Gray had been overly furious and tried to march over and find this 'Devil's Squall' that was responsible but Ur had knocked him out and went herself. She was understandably curious, as not many have ever stood up to Deliora and lived (much less _defeated him!)_ so she had packed up and made her way eastward.

Upon arriving, she learned this mystery man had dealt with a lot of local problems; monsters, bandits, murderers, stuff like that. She was impressed. Some of those losers were pretty tough (she should know. She used to beat them up regularly).

She sighed again as she sat down on a rock and pulled out a lunch box. She scowled out at the frigid landscape as she absentmindedly started munching on an apple. She was steadily nearing her fourth week here and she couldn't afford to stay much longer. She was running low on funds.

Plus, if she didn't go back now, she'd lose her apartment. She was NOT about to lose that deal.

She had finished her apple when a rustling caught her attention. Normally, she would've discarded it being just a small animal but a glimpse of blue hair and a white jacket grabbed her attention. Blue hair and a white jacket… those fit descriptions of the Devil's Squall!

"Hey, you!" she shouted, causing the person to run away faster. She grinned. _Can't get away from me that easily._ Seriously, she chased Gray and Lyon across these very hills when she was training them!

She shot forward and into the treeline. She wouldn't lose him. She needed answers! The sound of falling trees caught her attention. She looked up and saw several trees raining down on her. She scowled.

"Trying to stop me?" she grinned and shouted, "You really shouldn't have used trees, baka!"

Without even breaking her stride, she fell into her Ice Make stance and thrust her hands forward, causing the falling trees to freeze and shatter. She looked ahead of her and saw her quarry preparing to jump off a cliff. Bold.

"No, you don't!" She shot off several ice chains and grabbed the person while he was in the air. The person yelped and Ur forced them down onto the ground. She grinned as she stalked closer. "You've sent me on a whirlwind trip around these frozen peaks, you know that? Seriously, if I didn't know any better, you were afraid…"

Her thoughts were immediately silenced when she looked at him. "H-Huh?!"

* * *

It had been a week since the now dubbed "Crazy Eight" had been forced to live together in the condemned male dorms of Fairy Tail.

For Kazuki, it was a terrible experience. But also a productive one.

The first night was restless, as the eight feared the whole structure would fall in on them. Mirajane had complained loudly about the accommodations but after two days, the eight mages were able to at least stabilize at least two rooms on the ground floor: the living room and kitchen.

It wasn't much progress but it was a big project so Kazuki didn't bother worrying about it much. He still glared at Makarov with such an intensity that the wizened guild master shiver violently, though. The Energy Dragon Slayer would smirk at the small victory.

The past week also produced two new additions to the Fairy Tail family: two flying cats. No lie. First, Natsu found a large egg, which he and Lisanna kept warm and safe until a blue furred cat with a white belly and wings hatched out of it. Natsu named him Happy.

The second cat Kazuki found wandering around the East Forest by itself. The grey furred cat had just crawled out of a bush to his left as he was walking through the forest and the cat just seemed to gravitate towards him. Kazuki discovered the cat was just hatched and he had come around at just the right time. He had brought the cat back to the guild, thinking that Lisanna and Natsu could take care of it. They had taken good care of Happy, so he thought they could handle another.

However, upon trying to hand the cat over to them, it would raise a furious fuss. So much that Lisanna deduced that it saw him as its father now, being the first person he saw. Kazuki tried to protest but between the cat's whining and Lisanna's assurance, he reluctantly stopped trying to get rid of the cat. The cat had cooled down. When Lisanna said he should name him, he had to think. No good names came to mind but suddenly it hit him. "Jūn!" he had named the grey cat.

It had been the name of his brother.

Now, here Kazuki sat a week later, Jūn sitting on the table close to him, while he was sleeping. Natsu, Gray and he had finally got three of the pillars in the entrance hall of their new home stabilized and he was tired.

"Man, I feel like Gramps now," Gray moaned as he slammed his head on the table. "My back's killing me."

"Is it wrong to want to throw Gramps into that building and set it alight?" Natsu growled.

"What are you two complaining about?" Laxus asked irritably. Makarov hadn't been satisfied with just them staying in a house together, he had now had them all confined to one table for them all to sit at at all times, forcing them to 'socialize.'

"Natsu, Kazuki and I just spent much of the morning fixing some of the support pillars in the entrance hall," Gray grumbled.

"Almost had the whole west side of the balcony fall on us," Natsu added with a whine.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You guys get it fixed?"

"Barely," was the response he got. Laxus shook his head and looked around the guild. The members were still giving them all a hard time with their punishment. Especially Macao and Wakaba. They loved to bring it up. All the time.

The lightning mage sighed. Was it too much to ask for something to happen around here…

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open. Due to the fact that there was no major fight occurring at the moment, the members of Fairy Tail all turned towards the noise. Ur walked into the guild stoically… while casually carrying a kid by his coat.

He had spiky ice blue hair and crimson red eyes and wore a white coat. He swung his limbs around like a wild animal, trying to escape Ur's clutches. He was cursing loudly as Ur walked towards the bar and Makarov.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

"Let me go, you hag! Let. Me. GO!" the kid shouted angrily.

"Shut up, you insolent gaki!" Ur shouted exasperatedly. She sounded tired, and bags were under her eyes, showing she had little sleep for the past few days.

"Hmm? And who's this, Ur?" Makarov gestured towards the red eyed youth.

"None of your damn business old man! Let go, hag!" the boy shouted once more but was silenced when Ur bonked him on the head.

"Be quiet, gaki! I've had it with you! First, I chase you through the icy tundra, next minute, I gotta save your ungrateful hide from falling off a cliff and to top it all off, you are a foul mouthed gaki. If I was a weaker woman, I'd have ripped your tongue out!"

"Oh yeah? Try it, you ugly old hag!"

"Oh, she's not gonna like that," Gray mumbled. Ur was a very temperamental woman. He would know. He lived with the woman when he was training with her.

As expected, Ur slammed the kid's face down on the bar. "Shut it, you damnable gaki! I don't care if you somehow killed Deliora! You obviously have very little control of your magic. You couldn't beat me in a straight fight if you tried!"

"Wait what?" Gray asked, shocked.

"How can I try if you don't stop carrying me around like a tiny puppy?!" the boy shouted.

"If you can't escape this, you couldn't beat me," Ur said simply.

"Just let me go!" the boy persisted, thrashing around sporadically.

"Ur, why don't you put the boy down and let's talk in my office," Makarov suggested.

"Can't do that, Master," Ur responded. "If I let the gaki go, he'll make a break for it."

Makarov waved his hand at the boy, and a purplish spell wrapped around the red eyed boy. "There," Makarov said, "Now he can't run."

"What'd you do to me?!" the blue haired boy snarled.

"I cast a spell that will make it physically impossible to leave the guild hall," Makarov explained.

The boy's eyes widened. "You have no right to do that!"

"You'll find that I don't care." The boy snarled.

"Ur, you can let him go now," Makarov said.

"Yes, sir." She dropped the boy uncaringly. Once his feet hit the ground, he launched himself towards the doors. Many tried to stop him but the boy nimbly twisted around them and headed for the doors, only to meet an invisible barrier.

"Wha…?"

"I told you, boy," Makarov told him. "You can't leave." This didn't sit well with the boy. He tried punching the barrier but it held strong. "It's no use. The barrier is tied to your magic. It's as strong as you are."

The boy tried to break it for a few more minutes until he started to tire. Panting heavily, he glared at the invisible barrier then at Makarov and Ur. He huffed and walked over to an abandoned table near the back of the guild and sat down, facing the wall.

Makarov sighed. "Well, that's taken care of. Come on, Ur. It appears we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Thierry glared hatefully at the wall in front of him.

He hated the hag for bringing him here, he hated the old man for trapping him here and most of all, HE HATED BEING STUCK HERE! Why couldn't that hag have left him alone! He wasn't bothering anyone! Heck, he had never _been_ to a village, let alone in sight of said village, since Horus ditched him!

He ignored all the whispers around him. They weren't important. All that mattered at the moment was finding a way to break the old man's spell. He frowned as he racked his brain for a way to break the spell. Nothing really came to mind, though. He was much too angry to think straight.

He was moping when a voice reached his ears, "I'm just gonna say hi, Mira-nee."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lisanna," another voice said. "I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone, Mira-nee."

"And for damn good reason!" the other voice, Mira, Thierry assumed, shouted.

"I agree with Miss Demon," someone else said, this time a guy. "He's really pissed. Talking to him might not be the best idea."

"Ah, it will be fine!"

"Lisanna, don't…"

"Hi there!" the girl, Lisanna, greeted. "I'm Lisanna! What's your name?"

Thierry stole a glance at her. She had short white hair and blue eyes and wore a pink sundress. "…Thierry," he said simply.

The white haired girl tilted her head. "No last name?"

"…Just Thierry."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"What gave me away?"

Lisanna giggled. "You seem to give off this 'I'm Laxus and I'm better than everyone' vibe," she said.

"Oi!" the aforementioned teen shouted. Thierry glanced over at him. He was older than the others, maybe by a full year or two, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans and had a large lightning scar on his face.

Thierry turned his attention to the other teens, who were laughing at the blonde's expense. The first was instantly the older white haired girl his age in the punk clothes. 'Mira', he supposed. Her hair was longer than Lisanna's and pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her blue eyes were glued to his red ones while she laughed. Making sure he didn't try to hurt her sister, he guessed.

Another person of interest was a kid a year younger than him with spiky pink hair and a scale-like scarf around his neck. He narrowed his eyes. That guy looked familiar… He stretched out his magic sense and balked in surprise. "Natsu?!"

Said teen looked up in surprise, then frowned at Thierry. He sniffed the air a few times and he, too, balked. "Thierry?!"

His shout woke Kazuki up. "Einstein's theory of relativity is E=MC^2!" he shouted. He blinked when he heard everyone laughing. "What did I miss?"

"Thierry!" Natsu shouted again. He waved at the blue haired teen and said, "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes?! Where've you been the past few months?!"

"Here, there, everywhere," Thierry said monotonously, pointing in various directions. "To the farthest corners of the Abyss to the icy tundras of Death's domain and back again."

Everyone stared at Thierry, confused. Natsu just laughed. "Still a smartass, I see!" he commented in amusement.

"And you're still a dumbass," Thierry countered.

Erza glared at Thierry. "Hey! There's no reason to insult him," she said, glaring.

Thierry glared right back. "It's not really an insult if it's true."

"How dare…"

"Hey, wait a minute," Mira cut in. "How do you know pinky?"

Thierry turned to her and examined her. Finally, he shrugged and said, "Met him one day while we was wondering around. Guess orphans who just lost their fathers seem to gravitate towards each other."

"Oh? You lost your father, too?" Lisanna asked nicely, making Thierry nod. "So you're a Dragon Slayer as well?"

Thierry sneered. "As if I'd be the son of a lame ass gecko!" he stated vehemently, making the teens gasp. Erza was enraged but before she could say anything, Kazuki beat her to the punch.

"Care to say that to my face, you albino freak?" he growled suddenly in front of the white haired teen.

Thierry grinned at him. "Why sure… my… marimo headed friend!" he said cheerfully. Kazuki growled louder. "I said, 'As if I'd be the son… of a… lame ass… GECKO!"

This resulted in him getting punched in the face by an irate Kazuki. "Don't… You… Dare… Mock… Mine… Or even Natsu's father… In my presence again!" he shouted.

Thierry groaned as he sat up. He turned and glared at Kazuki. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "What's the son of a _gecko_ want me to do again?" he asked as he kicked the green haired mage through a table. "I kinda didn't hear on account of being punched in the face!"

Kazuki got up and growled savagely at Thierry. He tried to charge him again but Natsu stopped him. "…Kazuki? I don't think attacking Thierry's a good idea," Natsu said, shocking everyone. Natsu wasn't one to turn down a fight. Ever.

Kazuki glared at Natsu. "He just insulted Igneel, Natsu!" he reminded the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Are you really gonna stand there and take it?!"

Natsu shrugged. "I'm used to it," he said. "Thierry's a smartass with an ego larger than Laxus', no offense, Laxus," he apologized. Laxus scoffed and turned away, glaring. "But then, he's got the bite to back up the bark. Before I came here, he's the only guy I couldn't beat."

That had everyone's attention. While none of them expected Natsu to take down well trained mages, they did know he was powerful enough that normal civilians or even lower level mages couldn't beat him in a straight up fight. And again, Natsu wasn't one to back down from a fight when it was presented to him. Just who was this no named kid that even _Natsu_ knew better than to take on?

Kazuki didn't care, however. "Well, I'm not amused. You may can take an insult to your father lying down but I can't! I refuse to let him stand there and insult Skyrologia like he's the best thing the world can offer!"

"You think I'm ok with it?!" Natsu demanded. "I, more than anyone, want to wipe his smug grin off his face but every time I've tried, I've ended up with more broken bones than when I started!"

"Then that means you're weak!"

"What did you call me?!"

Thierry raised his hand up and gave the two Dragon Slayers a sheepish grin. "Now, I don't know about you but Natsu's the only real challenge I've had for a long while… at least until that giant demon thing. Oh, and that old hag that chased me and brought me here. Crazy lady, she is," he mumbled under his breath. He cleared his throat and said, "In any case! Natsu, for lack of better words, is my training partner and to an extent, a friend of mine! Now, Gecko-san, **buzz off!** " His voice turned dark and deep at the last part.

Kazuki glared at Thierry. "Did you… just call me… a **gecko?!** " he growled menacingly, making many stiffen in alarm.

Thierry lost his joking manner and glared at Kazuki. "And if I did, what're you gonna do about it, Marimo?" he asked with a hard tone.

"Then I would have no problem doing this! Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" he shouted and swung his arms at Thierry, two wings of water flying towards the bluenette.

Unfortunately, Lisanna was still too close to Thierry. Wide eyed, Thierry grabbed her as the attack hit, kicking up dust. Many in the guild gasped.

"LISANNA!" Mira screamed. She turned to Kazuki and snarled, "SKYRO…"

"Now, that's just like a gecko for ya," Thierry said coldly from the dust cloud. "Attacking the noble knight when they try to rescue the pretty damsel in distress." The dust died down and many gasped again when they saw Thierry and Lisanna unharmed behind a cloak of red energy that enveloped them. Thierry swung his arm to the side and the cloak dispersed behind him, creating a very badass look for the red eyed youth.

Thierry's gaze didn't waver from Kazuki as he said to Lisanna, "Lisanna, run." She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted for Mira. But just as she reached her, she felt a spike malevolent energy coming from Thierry. She turned and saw he was enveloped in a dark cloak of red magical energy. His hair had turned a vicious black and his eyes changed from red to two different colors. One was as gold as the sun. The other was a pure silver.

"You wanna fight, gecko? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige," he coldly stated as he took a deep breath. Natsu's eyes widened as he dove for Mira and Lisanna, knocking them to the ground.

"GET DOWN!"

"WAR GOD'S HOWL!" A large cloud of red energy shot from Thierry's mouth and raced towards Kazuki as lightning fast speeds. Kazuki's eyes widened and dove to the side. The people behind him were not so lucky. The blast connected with several mages and sent them flying into the walls, screaming in agony. The floor and several tables were shredded to oblivion, and the bar was annihilated.

This got varied reactions from the Crazy Eight.

Laxus was gaping at the destruction. He had seen Natsu's and Kazuki's destructive capabilities but this seemed on a whole new level.

Gray stared in shock, wondering if this was the power that killed Deliora.

Erza was staring wide eyed at Thierry, wondering what kind of magic he was wielding.

Elfman had been forced to dodge so he didn't initially see the devastation but he did get grazed by the attack. It felt as if his desires and dreams were being stripped from him, leaving nothing but rage.

Lisanna and Mira stared in horror and awe, respectfully, at the destruction. Lisanna in horror at all the people that got hurt. Mira in awe because she felt the magic from where she had been standing. It had excited her. Energized her. Made her want to fight.

Natsu cursed himself for letting this get as far as they did. He should have made sure Kazuki stayed asleep.

Kazuki gaped at the attack before narrowing his eyes at Thierry. "God Slayer," he mumbled. Louder, he spoke: "Skyrologia told me of magic capable to slay gods. Never did believe that it existed…"

Thierry didn't smile. "In all honesty, it shouldn't," he said simply. "At least, that's what Horus told me. He said once before that it only exists because he and many others made mistakes long ago that resulted in them being labeled as gods."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Horus said they had some very big heads until the true God deflated their overinflated egos the hard way." His face hardened as he spoke again, "Because of their foolishness, this magic became necessary. Now…" His hands began glowing with the dark red energy. "Let me show you what a War God Slayer is capable of!" he shouted as he shot towards Kazuki.

* * *

"Is that it? I see," Makarov sighed.

"What should we do, Master?" Ur asked.

"The only thing we can do," he said. "Have him join the Guild."

"He won't like that."

"No. He won't. But if what you said is correct, he may have no choice. The Avatar cult is not one to be trifled with and a young thirteen year old kid would not survive a confrontation with them."

"Do you think this kid really killed Deliora, Master?"

"No, I don't. But, I can sense a great deal of magic potential in him. Whoever trained him did a bang up job and must've taught him some kind of magic that helped him deal with Deliora." Makarov scratched his chin. "Or someone else killed Deliora and put the credit on the kid, either to spite the gaki or even to keep him running."

"So he'd eventually tire out," Ur finished gravely.

Makarov nodded. "That's the conclusion I came up with, as well. But that leaves who would…"

They suddenly heard a loud crashing from below and felt the guild hall shake. Both occupants of the room braced themselves against Makarov's desk. "What was that?!" Ur exclaimed.

Makarov frowned and extended his magical senses. He sighed tiredly. "Come on," he muttered. "Looks like our newest edition has gotten into a fight with Kazuki. Lord only knows what'll be left of the guild if we don't stop it."


	4. An Exasperating Truce (Sort of)

**A Little Bit of Chaos**

 **Mangabear owns the plot and edited this chapter.**

 _ **DragonKingDragneel25 wrote this chapter.**_

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

The fight escalated quickly.

Kazuki and Thierry charged each other and began slugging it out. Thierry landed a hard punch to Kazuki's temple and a swift kick to his shin. Kazuki grunted and sent a roundhouse kick to Thierry's side. Thierry growled and slammed his head into Kazuki's, dazing the Element Dragon Slayer.

Capitalizing on the distraction, Thierry coated his fist with a dark, malevolent aura. **"War God's Raging Fist!"** he shouted and threw his fist into Kazuki's stomach. Kazuki gasped in pain and was sent flying into the bar. Thierry smirked at the damage.

"How'd you like that, gecko-san?" he asked mockingly.

Kazuki jumped up and fumed. "Is this your answer?!" he roared. **"Water Dragon's Raging Typhoon!"**

Kazuki sent a giant tornado of water at Thierry, who only had time to stare in shock as the attack hit him dead on and sent him crashing into several tables. Now, it was Kazuki's turn to smirk.

"Why don't you take a breather and not get up, you red eyed freak," Kazuki said smugly.

 **"War God's… Bloody Spear!"**

Kazuki was thrown backwards as a red spear slammed into his chest. He gasped as he hit the wall, creating spider web cracks on the surface. He opened his eyes and glared at Thierry. Thierry glared back.

Then they both started charging up their magics. The others in the room looked on in awe and fear as the two's magic spike excessively high. Just as they were about to attack, they both were pushed to the ground by two large fists.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GAKI TRYING TO DO?! DESTROY MY GUILD HALL?!" Makarov shouted madly.

The two boys grunted as they fought against Makarov. He simply pressed down harder. "Until you boys calm down, we'll be here all day!" he told them.

He heard them sigh and cease struggling. He removed his fists and Thierry bolted for the door, slamming it open and running out.

"Master! What are you thinking?! He's getting away!" a guild member shouted.

"Don't worry, he can't leave Magnolia," Makarov said. "He needs to cool down. Much like Kazuki needs too."

Kazuki scoffed and sat cross-legged on the floor, arms crossed as he glared at the wall. The other teens looked on in shock, fear and awe.

* * *

Natsu scoured Magnolia in search of Thierry. It wasn't that difficult to track him down. The young salmon haired Dragon Slayer found him at the edge of Magnolia, punching away at a magical barrier. Judging by the destruction around him, Natsu assumed Thierry had tried some of his more powerful spells out on the barrier.

Which seemed to only work in wearing Thierry out.

"Just so you know," Natsu said loudly, "Makarov is the most powerful mage in Magnolia right now. You're not going to get through that barrier."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't hate the truth. I personally don't care what you do. You wanna wear yourself out, go ahead." Natsu shook his head. "You really need to learn how to talk to people."

"I can't help that my brain to mouth filter's broken!" Thierry shot back as his fist landed on the barrier with a loud crack.

Natsu sighed. "Thierry, you're stuck here, whether you like it or not," he said. "My advice is get used to it. You can't out argue Jiji. Trust me, I know."

Thierry did not turn as Natsu left. He stayed slumped against the invisible barrier as he contemplated his options. None seemed too good, in his opinion. He sighed and pushed himself up. "Hey, Natsu!"

* * *

Kazuki glared at the streets below him. He had finally calmed down some odd hours ago but he was still sore that Thierry had gotten to him. He lost his temper and attacked. It got to him because he was always had amazing control over his emotions.

But since joining Fairy Tail, his control had been shot to hell. He groaned as he laid back against the roof he was sitting on. "So this is where you're sulking," a familiar voice piped from behind him.

He didn't even turn around. "What do you want, Erza?" he asked.

"I thought I'd come and see how you're doing after your fight with the new guy," Erza replied. "You took quite a beating."

"I'm fine, thanks," Kazuki sighed. "I'm just so pissed that I fell into his little trap."

"His trap?"

"He purposely made me mad and tempted me to lose my temper," Kazuki explained. "And I fell for it. Hook, line, sinker," he moped.

"Well, when you put it like that, yes, it's all your fault," Erza said smiling, making Kazuki frown. Erza sighed.

"Look, Kazuki, I get that Thierry pisses you off. He's doing a good job of pissing me off too and he's only been here less than a day," Erza said. "But if Master believes he needs to be here, it's not our place to say otherwise. The best we can do is tolerate him." She turned and left, her piece said.

Kazuki continued to stare at the sky as he contemplated what Erza said. How very depressing, he mused to himself.

* * *

Thierry walked the streets of Magnolia, trying to locate Kazuki. After talking to Natsu, he tried to find the damn gecko slayer and ask him why he stayed at Fairy Tail. He was extremely irritated because he couldn't find the guy and he kept running into other Fairy Tail members.

It still helped him get an understanding as to why they stayed at the guild. He knew Natsu's reason: he wanted to be stronger so he could find Igneel. No gimmicks. No smoke and mirrors. Nothing special in his reasoning.

He had asked the redhead- Ezra or something like that- but she seemed to shut down. He narrowed his eyes at her silence but didn't pry. He knew what it was like to have a tragic past.

The Strauss siblings were there because their village kicked them out because of Mira's Take Over Magic and Fairy Tail was the first place they had ended up. He growled at the blatant racism. He hated people like that. And to someone as nice as Mira! The nerve! Okay, Mira wasn't as nice as Lisanna but Thierry thought Mira was a very beautiful young woman. He allowed her to have some leeway.

The Fullbuster kid was at Fairy Tail because he and his master, Ur, had moved there after Deliora disappeared and just fell in love with Fairy Tail. The damn kid had the nerve to challenge him and demand to know how he had killed Deliora. Thierry snorted. Needless to say, the kid got his butt handed to him.

As walked on, a pebble hit him in the head. He growled and looked up at who hit him. Kazuki was lying on a roof above him, casually flicking pebbles down to the street. Thierry scowled and grunted as he jumped up to the roof. Landing beside Kazuki.

Kazuki didn't turn to look at him. "Albino," he mumbled.

"Marimo," Thierry mumbled back as he sat down.

They didn't say anything to each to other after that. They stared at the setting sun as Kazuki would occasionally flick a pebble down to the street below. Thierry broke the silence.

"Hey, bet ya don't know why the sun sets red?" Thierry inquired. "It's because out of all the colors of the light spectrum, red travels the farthest."

Kazuki scoffed. "Like I asked, know-it-all," he replied mockingly.

Thierry smirked, before his face turned serious. "You know the real reason they vanished, right?" he asked.

Kazuki grimaced. "Yeah," he said reluctantly.

"Thought so," Thierry nodded. "You don't fight like Natsu. And he doesn't have the same look in his eyes like you do. Not to mention you have some of Amaterasu's magic swirling around you."

Kazuki's eyes flew open as he turned to glare at Thierry. "Don't look so shocked! I'm a God Slayer. I can sense other God Slayers. Your dragon magic just masks Amaterasu's quite a bit, obviously meaning you don't use your God Slayer magic too often."

"I won't _ever_ use _that_ magic," Kazuki growled.

"You should. Then you might a hope in beating me," Thierry said. "But hey, I get it. I don't use Okaa-san's magic that much either. For about about the same reason."

Kazuki's eyes widened at the insinuation. "Who?"

"Chaos," Thierry said. "But I'm not her true God Slayer. She was adamant that she wouldn't put me through being the burden of being the God Slayer for two gods."

Kazuki stared at Thierry incredulously. "Is that how you killed Deliora?"

Thierry scoffed. "Why does everyone think I killed it?" he demanded. "Yeah, he vanished and I was seen in the vicinity but Kami, there are other explanations!" He growled. "I sent the demon to a different dimension. That's what Okaa-san taught me: Spatial Magic. I simply sent the beast to a place where it couldn't harm anyone."

"That's almost kind of you," Kazuki remarked.

"I needed to fill my quota on good deeds for the month," Thierry replied back smoothly.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Then it's a good thing I didn't have good intentions."

"You just said you were filling your quota on good deeds that month!"

"Only because the beast tried to kill me first! I banished it in self-defense! I just let count as a good deed because it wouldn't terrorize the countryside and disturb my peace and tranquillity."

"I didn't know you knew such a long word. Good on you."

"Was that sarcasm? I couldn't tell because it was just so badly presented."

On a different rooftop, Makarov was smiling. Those two were already acting like brothers should. He did frown at what Thierry said. What did he mean about the real reason they vanished? Thierry was raising more questions than the old guild master could answer. And Kazuki himself was one big question mark.

What was so bad about the kid that the Magic Council would order every guild to turn him down should he ask to join? Just who was Kazuki? And why was his presence so frightening to Grand Doma?

Not that it mattered anymore. Makarov didn't care what Council wanted. The moment he saw Kazuki, he didn't see some evil that shouldn't be allowed into a guild. Into a family.

No. He saw a young boy who was lost in the world. One that needed a purpose. A direction. And Makarov would always offer such answers.

And then Thierry. What was his connection to Avatar that they would so diligently search for him? What did they want with the kid?

However, right now, it didn't matter. Kazuki was opening up and he knew Thierry would soon. They had been alone for a long time but he knew it would get better for them.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the were enjoying themselves when the doors opened up, and Thierry walked in. The Crazy Eight looked up and watched as he moved to stand in front of Makarov. Makarov opened one eye and stared at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I want to join your guild," Thierry said clearly, no hesitation in his voice.

This caused all talking in the guild hall to vanish. Makarov raised an eyebrow at the boy. "And why should I let you join?" he prompted.

"Besides the fact you seem pretty freaking adamant in keeping me in Magnolia?" Thierry asked sarcastically. "It's not like I got somewhere else to be. I have no money, no way of getting home, if I can even call it that," he grumbled the last part but Makarov caught it. "I guess it's because I'm tired. Tired of just wandering. And I can't get stronger if I went back. This place seems to be where all the tough guys gather so hanging around here would be beneficial in becoming stronger."

Makarov stared at the youth with a trained eye. Thierry shifted his weight. Makarov was very intimidating, despite his short stature.

Finally, Makarov seemed to find what he was looking for, for he smiled and said, "Then allow me to welcome you home, Thierry." His voice was so serene, that Thierry couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

This caused the whole guild to drop to the ground.

"Master! You can't serious!" one shouted.

"He and Kazuki were trying to kill each other yesterday!" another shouted, much to Kazuki's ire.

"Thierry's just had rough day yesterday," Makarov said dismissively. "Happens to the best of us. Now, as to where he will be staying…"

The Crazy Eight had a bad feeling about this.

"I think having him stay with the Crazy Eight will be sufficient," he finished with an evil grin.

Thierry was confused until Kazuki yelled out, "Hell no! I am not staying under the same roof as that freak!"

Thierry turned and stared at Kazuki and… the… seven others… staring at Makarov in horror…

"No."

"You have no choice, gaki," Makarov said cheerfully. "Either you stay with them or I won't take the spell keeping you in Magnolia off!"

"Damn you, old man!" Thierry shouted.

"I trust you eight will show him where your dorm is," Makarov said as he jumped off the bar and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Laxus demanded.

"To file some paperwork," Makarov replied.

"You can't honestly think leaving me with the marimo is a good idea, right?!" Thierry shouted.

"Who're you calling marimo, albino?!" Kazuki snarled as he kicked Thierry into a table.

Thierry immediately jumped up and slammed his fist into Kazuki's head, sending him flying into several other guild members. "YOU, ya shit faced marimo!"

Makarov turned back around and saw the whole guild had somehow broken into a large scale fight. Makarov wept openly.


End file.
